all colored up
by treeshie
Summary: Because Axel loves Roxas. //andit'llneverendforus// one-shot // R&R please.


_note: I need some inspiration. I really do. give me one, please?_

_-  
_

**all colored up**

by [ashtrik]

-

series: Kingdom Hearts

pairing: AXes

-

_a l l c o l o r e d u p_

[**one-shot**]

-

disclaimer: I own nothing.

-

-

"Leave it alone."

Axel frowns at the mirror. He tilts his head, this way and that, just to get another look.

"Honestly, idiot, it's _fine _now."

"That's what your oh-so-amazing judgment said last time, and that's how I ended up getting fucking mauled by Larxene!"

Roxas sighs and shrugs, grinning. He'd liked that day. An Axel with blond-white hair…

"And don't smirk at me, dumb-ass. I can kick your ass any day."

"Oh?"

Roxas cocks an eyebrow, because he doesn't remember Axel ever having won any of their little duels. He twirls the chain hanging off of his black cloak absent-mindedly. The chain is strung up with a bunch of different colored little rings.

"You know, I seem to have all these little rings on my chain, but I don't see any on yours…"

"Shut up!" Axel scowls, because a ring signifies a victory in one of their duels. "I have…I have some, blind-boy."

A long chain with two, measly little rings strung on it stands out on his dark cloak.

Roxas laughs.

"Stop laughing, you dipshit! I'll fuckin' get you later, Roxas," Axel mutters, eyes flashing dangerously in the mirror. "I'll thrash you to the floor, got it memorized?"

"Sure do, my man," Roxas replies, sounding incredibly smug. Axel still doesn't understand how the keyblade-wielding boy is seemingly undefeatable. Except during certain…vulnerable positions, of course, but one could never count intimate relations into battle equations.

"And now, seriously, can we finally _go_?"

An exasperated Roxas tried to drag his fiery buddy out of the bathroom, but to no avail. Axel makes a discontented sound and shuffled back the mirror.

"Are you sure this is okay? Like, for serious real, no shitting?"

Roxas grins. "It's the style of the year; what, you turning old?"

"Hell no!"

"Then, let's _go _already, before we end up late and Larxene mauls you again."

"…For the fifth time?"

"For the fifth time."

"Alright, let's go," Axel mutters, twitching once. "Not that I'm afraid of the bitch, or anything, got it?"

"Don't worry, Ax, Larxene freaks the shit out of everyone."

"Not Luxord."

"…That's because he's Luxord."

"Ah, righto, kiddo."

"That was lame."

"No, you're fuckin' lame."

"That's nice."

"No, you're fuckin' ni—"

Axel cuts himself off in time and tries not to look at Roxas, who grins smugly.

They settle into a comfortable silence while walking towards the car; the bright red, beautiful little Ferrari that Axel bought with his own money. His baby, although Roxas hates to hear him call it that.

Axel casts Roxas a sidelong glance, right before they get into the car.

"You know… that I'm still better than your little ass, right?"

"Sure, Ax," Roxas nods. "Delude yourself into thinking that while enjoying your two little rings."

Axel frowns and gazes down sadly at his cloak chain. It was rather depressing, after all. Roxas was so much smaller than him, too.

But as he keeps looking, Axel realizes something. The rings are colored fire-red and soft golden-white.

He smiles to himself and decides not to reveal this little side-thought to Roxas.

"Hang on," Roxas says and narrows his eyes. "What are you grinning about now?"

"Oh, nothing," Axel practically sings. He reaches over the car seat and gently pulls Roxas to him. The latter looks surprised, but complies willingly.

And as soon as the sweet, sweet kiss ends _(no matter how much either wishes for it not to)_, Axel quickly pecks another kiss onto the corner of his lover's lips.

Roxas sits back, a little confused but feeling warmer than he was before.

"What was that about?"

He receives no response, only a small smile from the usually obnoxious Axel. The lingering taste of cinnamon is still floating around in his mouth and he can't think straight yet, since Axel can always kiss him silly, so Roxas decides not to think on it too much.

Axel shrugs eventually. He fiddles with his almost empty cloak chain, trailing down until he's warmly clasping the two small rings at the bottom.

A swelling of warmth rises in his heart _(because no matter what the others said, Axel had a heart)_ and he holds it there.

"Axel?"

He glances at his Roxas again, knowing the only reason he had a heart was because he loved him.

"You okay?"

"Fine, fine. All dandy, kiddo."

And his easy-going grin returns to his face, because Axel is fine with losing to Roxas for all eternity, if it just meant that he could keep those two rings he held now.

The fire-red ring –

**(because Axel will never have any color but fire-red for his hair anymore)**

and the soft golden-white ring –

**(because Roxas is an ephemeral angel)**

were his.

And with those, he was just all colored up.

* * *

A/N – 10.07.09 [**ashtrik**]

_R&R._

_love axis. (because that's cooler than axes, which is cooler than axelXroxas or akuroku)_

_Good night, sleep tight, young lovers:_

_Have a nice day._


End file.
